A project manager organizes and handles project tasks to meet the overall objectives of the project. The project manager uses a schedule to define deadlines for project tasks and to track the progress of project tasks. During a project, schedule changes may occur. In this instance, the project manager may manually track schedule changes to evaluate the effect of the changes on project objectives. In some cases, the project manager may use this evaluation to make changes to the schedule.